


Just Sleep

by YuYiKenopsia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, For now ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Gen, Reader has sleeping problems, Zoro sleeps all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuYiKenopsia/pseuds/YuYiKenopsia
Summary: You have trouble sleeping. Zoro sleeps all the time. You decide to ask him for advice.





	Just Sleep

Sleeping has never come easy to me, even when I was a kid. Now, at the age of nineteen, I still struggle to sleep for more than a couple hours a day if at all. Even with the gentle swaying of the Going Merry, I still have a hard time.

Now, a certain member of the Strawhats has never struggled to fall asleep. In fact, I sometimes think he spends more time unconscious than the opposite. Roanoa Zoro. If he's not fighting, training, or drinking, then he's sleeping.

I envy him. Being able to just close you're eyes and immediately fall asleep for hours on end is a blessing. One that I don't have.

Maybe I'm doing it wrong. Maybe I just need to learn the technique. I have a hard time believing that it would be that easy but I can't help but want to try.

I walked out on deck to find the grass-haired swordsman, completely confident that I would find him napping off to the side somewhere. I was right.

"Zoro." I poked his cheek. "Hey, Zoro." I poked harder. His face scrunched up and he let out an annoyed huff.

"What do you want?" One eye cracked open to look at me.

"How do you fall asleep so easily?" I cut right to the chase, hoping he would have an answer.

"What do you mean 'how'? You just do it." He grumbled, and closed his eye again.

"Hey, wait! Don't fall back asleep. I need you to tell me how you do it! What's your secret?" I pleaded, tugging on his arm.

"Secret? What the hell do you mean? You just sleep! What's this all about anyway?"

I sighed deeply and plopped down beside him, bringing my knees to my chest. "I can't sleep. Never have been able to. I see you sleeping all the time and wondered if there was some trick to it."

He turned his head to me fully, both eyes open now. "I wish I could say there was. I really just... fall asleep." He shrugged.

"Damn... well, thanks anyway. I'll probably just go ask Chopper if he has any sleeping pills." I stood up slowly and sighed, used to how my vision goes black and it feels like I'm floating through space and time for a moment. I was just about to walk away to find Chopper when I felt a large hand wrap around my ankle. I turn back around and see Zoro looking up at me.

"Hey, why don't you come to my bed tonight and I'll see if I can help you fall asleep. I have noticed how tired you always seem. I want to try and help."

With a slight blush, I nod in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> You can take the end as a sexual thing, a romantic cuddle thing, or fun platonic experimenting with tricks to falling asleep. I might write one of those as a part 2. Any suggestions or do y'all even want that at all?


End file.
